Chapter 62
is the 62nd chapter of Karneval by Touya Mikanagi. Short Summary Long Summary The chapter opens up in the past when Miumarie asks Yogi to play hide and seek now that he's done studying. Yogi refuses and says that he's going to help his father. He runs off asking Miumarie to play with Rimira and warns her not to leave the garden. Miumarie starts crying. Yogi excitedly goes to his father and asks him what he talked about in the meeting. Yogi's father replies that he talked about how to make money and improve the industry so that everyone can live without anxiety. Yogi says that then we can buy all the dolls in the world for Miumarie. Yogi's father affirms and says that now Yogi's 10 and has grown into a fine man. Yogi reflects that he's not really good at chemistry or solving mathematical formulas, but he will grow up and learn a lot of things and become someone like his Father, a fine human being who can protect everyone. That was his wish. Yogi in the past feels something like a dream and asks his teacher whether he dozed off while walking, and if its because of too much studying? His teacher replies that he hasn't studied near enough and that he should study more and more. He tells Yogi that if he doesn't score well in his below average subjects, his(teachers) head might be sent flying. Rimira suddenly appears panting, saying that Miumarie suddenly disappeared from the garden and asks if she has come here. She says that everyone is looking for her, but she is nowhere to be found. Yogi tells that last year they found a hill where a lot of flowers bloomed, so she might be there. Yogi goes with Rimira and his teacher to find Miumarie. They arrive at the hill where flowers are blooming in a corner. Yogi tells them that Miumarie had a feeling that the flowers were blooming here. All of them praise Miumarie. They continue their search and Yogi cries Miumarie's name out loud. Behind Yogi, Rimira and his teacher's head are sent flying by an unknown thing. Yogi suddenly notices a sound and turns to see both Rimira and his teacher lying on the ground. He thinks that both of them have tripped and asks them if they are alright. Yogi gets confused as he sees Rimira's head at his feet and rubs his eyes. He suddenly gets encircled by a varuga growling at him. In the present, Yogi is sleeping and the events of the past occur in his dream. Yogi says to himself, 'See? I knew it. This is just a dream'.Jiki is asking the Hitsuji about Yogi and about where Nai is. He is told that Nai is in Hirato's room. In Hirato's room, Akari is telling that about 30 years ago, the government conducted a reasearch on ancient organisms and created 'Incure', the omnipotent cell. Though the abilities improved by Incure were diverse, Incure, when injected into a body, increased physical strength and power to a remarkable extent. But in order to improve the body's ability, Incure repeats a cycle of enormous energy consumption and production within the body. The human body and mind can't keep up with that cycle and thus, the mind and body breaks down resulting in the human turning into a monster. This is the origin of the presently known 'Varuga'. Incure could be used for military purposes with other countless possibilities, but the danger along with it was also huge. Akari asks that do you have any idea what the danger was? Gareki replies that 'the destruction of the ecosystem'. Akari says 'correct' and continues saying that it was not a bad thing to create Incure but organisms that have increased abilities due to Incure would want to build their future. We could not control them and receive accurate data about them as Incure changes the state of the host body at tremendous speed. Thus, injecting Incure into living organisms became a taboo, and in order to prevent its usage, it was sealed under the government's control. Hirato tells furthermore, some people from the research tower were badly against that decision and claimed that blocking the path towards evolution is plain wrong. About 20 years ago, the sealed Incure was solen by some people and alongwith it the people who rebelled against the decision disappeared. Those people are, no doubt, related to the elite of Kafka, though there was never any convincing proof. 18 years ago, the first massacre by varuga occured and its existence became known to the government. Supposedly, Karoku was also born in the same year. After the increase in incidents caused by varuga, 14 years ago, the government established the elite, Coutry's Defense Organisation, Circus. The government once again created Incure from organisms in Vinto. As injecting Incure in the body was a taboo, a system was created which allowed humans to indirectly invoke Incure's ability; that is the 'Circus Bracelet'. The bracelet reads electrical signals within the body of the combatant and consumes its energy. It gives concrete form to the will dispatched by the brain through signals. Accompanied by massive energy consumption, Incure generates cell transformation. That's how the combatants of the First and Second Ship create their weapons and techniques dependent on the combatant's aptitude. ( INCOMPLETE ) Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. #Yogi #Miumarie #King of Rimhakka #Queen of Rimhakka #Yogi's teacher #Rimira #Varuga #Hitsuji (multiple) #Jiki #Gareki #Nai #Hirato #Akari #Tsukumo #Karoku Arumerita (thought) #Tsukitachi (thought) Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Category:Chapters